You Won't Regret It
by Miss Pookamonga
Summary: "What's the point of wearing this if he's just going to take it off me?" Honey's at it again with her scheming, and this time Gogo and Tadashi are caught in her trap. Throw some racy lingerie into the mix, and you have yourself one very interesting wedding anniversary indeed. Written for the 2015 Tomadashi Secret Santa on tumblr. NO ACTUAL SMUT, BUT M RATING TO BE SAFE.


_Dear Readers,_

 _I'm BAAAAAAAAAACCK! I'm sure most of you who follow me thought I was dead or something, but the truth is I just suck at updating things (::dodges flying tomatoes::). I originally wrote this for captaindnvrs for the **Tomadashi Family Secret Santa on tumblr** , and I'm glad I had that incentive because I hadn't written/posted anything in a long while. Since I'm on a Tomadashi kick, hopefully this means another chapter of "Unbelievable" in the near future. In the meantime, please enjoy this oneshot to your hearts' content as sort of an apology for being MIA for the second half of 2015. I've given it an **M rating because although there's no actual smut, it does get pretty steamy and I wanted to be safe**. There's really no graphic sexual content, if you're worried about that - just **some** **pretty intense married-people smooching and some very strong innuendos**. Anyway, I'll leave you to read. I hope you guys like it!  
_

 _Happy Reading!  
_

 _Best Regards,_

 _Pooka_

 _ **P.S.:** **Bonus points if you can spot the**_ **Star Wars _reference, because I had to._**

* * *

 **You Won't Regret It**

* * *

She was _never_ going shopping with Honey again.

The day had started innocently enough. Honey Lemon, now halfway into her first pregnancy, had spent the last few weeks buzzing around like a frantic hummingbird attempting to plan her inaugural baby shower. Gogo, being the closest thing Honey had to a sister, had inevitably been drafted into being her friend's party co-planner, which meant that whenever Honey insisted on doing _anything_ regarding the shower, it was strongly implied that Gogo's presence was mandatory. This was how the shorter young woman had ended up being dragged unmercifully away from her much-needed Sunday afternoon nap to the unwelcome hustle and bustle of the mall. That in itself had been enough to put her in an irascible mood for at _least_ the next 24 hours. But it was what followed after Honey's constant fussing over balloons and streamers and the (probably) hormone-induced fit over the lack of "It's Twins!" disposable tableware that _really_ pushed Gogo over the edge.

Never. Again.

"I said _no_ , Honey. It's out of the question."

"Gogo!" the tall blonde cried indignantly, stamping her foot like a petulant child. "It's not that big of a deal!"

"Well, if it's not, then _why are you forcing me to wear it_?"

"I'm not _forcing_ you to do anything!"

Gogo sucked in a sharp breath through her nostrils to keep from blowing her top in public. Goodness knows she loved the poor woman to death, but this wouldn't have been the first time Honey's nonsense had worn her patience down to nothing more than a thin sheet of ice.

"Honey, I'm not trying anything on, and that's _final._ We came in here to shop for baby stuff anyway!"

"But it's your first wedding anniversary!" Honey Lemon whined, waving three somewhat risqué pieces of lacy underwear in her best friend's face. "You've been married for _one whole year_ and you _still_ don't own a single piece of lingerie!"

"So? Why does it matter?"

" _Dios_ _mío_ , Gogo, you can't expect a marriage to last if you don't spice it up every now and then!"

Gogo snorted derisively and crossed her arms. "Right. Because if there's one thing that'll make or break a marriage, it's what kind of underwear you own."

"You don't want Tadashi to get _bored_ , do you?"

" _Trust_ me, Honey," Gogo replied, unable to help the smirk twitching at the edge of her lips. "Tadashi _never_ gets bored."

Honey rolled her eyes. "Oh, sure, you say that _now_. But who's to say he won't years down the line?"

"It's _Tadashi_. He won't."

"You don't know that."

"And how would _you_ know? Last time I checked, you weren't the one sleeping with him. Unless there's something you're not telling me."

"Ugh!" the taller girl groaned, thrusting the clothing items onto the arm of a nearby chair. "You are _impossible_!"

"Well, so are you!"

"I'm only trying to help!"

"Honey, if you keep on like this, your blood pressure's going to go up again. Remember what the doctor said about reducing stress—"

"Yes, yes, I _know_ ," Honey snapped, plopping onto the seat of the chair in frustration. "It's not like Freddie doesn't make a fuss over it _every_ _single day_!"

Gogo sighed and surveyed her friend thoughtfully for a moment before taking the seat next to her. "Look, Hon, it's been a long day already. You're tired, I'm tired, we both want this baby shower to be over with. Let's just get to the checkout and go home and rest, okay?"

Honey didn't answer right away, instead staring off into space and breathing deeply, seemingly attempting to calm herself down. After a few seconds she nodded slowly in response. "Yes, I guess you're right."

Gogo slid her palms against her lap and pushed her body up from her seat. "Well, let's get going then," she said, holding a hand out to Honey to help her stand.

The tall girl bit her lip nervously. "I'm sorry for getting upset. I just…I wanted…you know because Tadashi got you those cruise tickets for your anniversary and I thought maybe you'd wanna surprise him too because he was so sweet and you said you wanted to give him something special too and I thought it was a good idea and I feel bad because I've been making you plan all this stuff and I just—"

She suddenly burst into tears.

 _Oh_ God _, not again_.

"Honey, _Honey_ , stop. It's okay," Gogo pleaded, gently gripping her friend by the shoulders. "I'll come up with something for him. And I'm not mad about the party planning, okay? Just calm down. You don't need to get all worked up."

"I don't know what's wrong with me today!" the tall woman wailed, leaning forward and practically collapsing into Gogo's arms. "Everything was fine this morning…"

"Pregnancy hormones, remember?" Gogo replied, awkwardly embracing her now weeping companion. "It's normal."

"I feel so stupid."

"I told you, I'm not mad, okay?"

Honey merely sniffed loudly.

 _Of all the things to happen in the middle of a department store…_

"Look, Honey," Gogo said with a sigh of resignation after a brief moment of nothing but her friend's hiccup-y sobs, "if I try some of these things on, will that make you feel better?"

There was another loud _sniff_ and a silent pause before Honey pulled back and spoke. "You'll do that?" she squeaked softly.

Gogo rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Just – come on, let's get this over with."

Honey merely beamed back at Gogo, not making a sound – but the gleam in her eyes betrayed her excitement. "Here," she remarked, scooping the lingerie off the chair and handing them to the brunette. "Fitting room's right there." She pointed to her right. And – oh!" She spun around and grabbed a lacy black and magenta number off the rack. "You have to try this one too!"

Gogo balked. " _Not_ that one."

"But you said—"

"My one condition is absolutely _no_ pink."

"But it has black on it too!"

" _Honey_ —"

"Oh, all right," Honey Lemon huffed, pouting slightly. "Go ahead."

Sometime later, Gogo Tomago – or, rather, Leiko Hamada – found herself impatiently slumped on the seat of her fitting room bench, waiting for a far-too enthusiastic pregnant blonde to come waddling back with another batch of racy underclothes. The first batch had made Gogo, in her own words, look like "if an Oompa Loompa had gone shopping at Hot Topic," so instead of giving up what had most likely been a futile quest to begin with, Honey Lemon had firmly insisted on retrieving more outfits. The second batch had been far too itchy. And in the _third_ Honey had had the gall to sneak in a Batgirl-themed one with the defense of, "But Freddie _loves_ it when we do superheroes!" – to which Gogo had frantically yelled at her friend to shut up before revealing any more unnecessary tidbits of awkward information.

 _God_ , she was going to need a drink when she got home.

"Okay, guess what? I finally found _purple_ ones!" Honey squealed from the other side of the door as she approached. "Well, purple and black, but you like that so one of these _has_ to be it."

"It'd better be," Gogo grumbled as she opened the door a crack and accepted three more new hangers from the eager woman outside. "This is the _last_ batch, you hear? I have a headache."

"Just hurry up and try them on so I can _see_!"

Gogo rolled her eyes and set to work trying on the first outfit. Thankfully it was tamer than some of the other selections Honey had previously fetched for her. Just a simple silky purple two-piece overlaid with black lace – nothing too complicated or fancy. Once she'd slipped into it, she knocked on the door to alert Honey, who hopped as best as she could in her current physical state into the tiny fitting room. The minute she did, her mouth split into a thousand-kilowatt smile that made Gogo feel strangely uncomfortable although the two of them, having shared living space from college up until the time of Honey and Fred's wedding, were no strangers to dressing in front of each other.

"Now _that_ is _definitely_ you!"

Gogo turned to face the mirror, if only to avoid having to look Honey in the eye. "I don't know," she muttered. "I'm not feeling it."

"You've been saying that about every other outfit!"

"Well, none of them fit right!"

"But this one _does_! It's totally flattering."

Gogo spun slowly in a circle a couple of times before shaking her head. "Nah, it makes everything stick out in all the wrong places."

"What are you talking about? You look _hot_!"

"' _You've been saying that about every other outfit_ ,'" Gogo mimicked, smirking, to which Honey merely huffed through her nostrils.

"Ugh, fine, just try on the other ones," she replied crankily before exiting the fitting room.

Gogo rolled her eyes yet again and changed into the next outfit as quickly as she could – or tried to, anyway. Despite it clearly being labeled as "small", this particular one was at least an extra small, if not double-X to begin with. "Honey," Gogo groaned, attempting to wiggle out of the fabric trap, "the half-corset thing or whatever it is is too small."

"What?!" Honey cried. "Oh no, let me get a larger size!"

"No!" Gogo yelped before she'd get stuck in this place for another half hour. "It's fine. I'll just try the other one."

"Okay," the other woman replied worriedly.

With a grunt of effort, Gogo managed to yank the unyielding top off over her head and set about trying on the final item. To her relief, it fit perfectly. And surprisingly, it didn't look _that_ bad on her. It was another silky purple set lined with black lace, but the top had a skirt of sheer black cloth with a part in the middle hanging down across her torso, the hem falling just below her hips. It wasn't awful, and Gogo had to admit that she _did_ appreciate the color combination. Not that she necessarily liked it, though. For the most part she still felt utterly ridiculous.

"Well?" Honey whimpered impatiently.

"Come in."

Honey slipped into the room again, and before Gogo could get a word out, the taller woman clapped her hands to her face, bounced up and down on her toes exuberantly, and let out a high-pitched squeal of delight that no doubt drove any lurking vermin out of the immediate vicinity.

"Oh my _God_!"

"It's not _that_ exciting."

"Yes it is! It's _perfect_! Ohhhh, Tadashi is going _flip_ when he sees you in this!"

"I'm sure he will. Can we go now?"

"You mean you're actually going to buy it?!" Honey practically shrieked.

"Yeah, yeah, it's better than all the other ones you made me try on."

If Gogo had been in a better mood, she would've laughed at the overly excited look on her friend's face. "Yay!" Honey cried, hopping forward ( _how_ could she do that while supporting _two_ babies in her belly?) and crushing her barely-clothed friend in a suffocating hug. "You won't regret it!"

"Yeah…okay…can you let me change now?" Gogo choked.

"Oh, right," the taller woman apologized, pulling back. "I'll be outside!"

Gogo shook her head as her friend disappeared behind the door. Yeah, she was _definitely_ going to need that drink later.

"The things I do for people," she muttered to herself before finally changing back into her own clothes.

But still, it wasn't as if she _had_ to wear the thing. She could just return it to the store another day and Honey would be none the wiser. As long as the blonde believedGogo had given in to her outrageous scheming, all would be well.

Or so Gogo thought.

* * *

 _Damn_ that woman.

Damn that bubbly, high-spirited, _pink_ - _wearing_ chemist with an incredible knack for meddling in other people's business.

As it turned out, Gogo had been entirely wrong to assume Honey Lemon would forget about their recent shopping trip. Much to the shorter woman's chagrin, Honey had somehow - even amidst the hullaballoo that had inevitably ended up being the baby shower - managed to launch a campaign to relentlessly bother her friend about whether she'd worn _it_ yet. Gogo could've easily lied and made up some ludicrous story about how _it_ had driven her husband quite wild and led to a long night of unbridled passionate love-making, but the problem with that was that Honey had taken to teasing _Tadashi_ with statements like "So, has Gogo given you anything _special_ for your anniversary yet?" or "I bet you guys had a _great_ night planning for the cruise, didn't you?" in an attempt to glean juicy details. It had become quite clear that the tall blonde wasn't going to let the matter drop until Mr. Hamada himself, by some slip of the tongue, gave her confirmation that the item in question had indeed achieved its intended purpose. And if there was one thing that could be said about Tadashi Hamada, it was that he was nothing if not laughably transparent when embarrassed.

Honey Lemon was many things, but dumb had never been one of them.

Gogo groaned inwardly as she surveyed herself in the mirror. It had been about a week and a half since the infamous shopping excursion, and she and Tadashi had boarded their ship earlier that day. After an admittedly romantic dinner and some dancing out on deck, the couple had retired to their cabin for the night. The recent turn of events currently found Gogo holed up in the bathroom under the pretense that she'd needed to shower – which she had – but now that she was finished, all that was left for her to do was awkwardly stand in front of the sink bemoaning the fact that she had actually managed to don the absurd garments Honey had coerced her into buying.

 _This is stupid_ , the brunette thought crossly. _What's the point of wearing this crap if he's just going to take it off me in the first place?_

She was startled out of her musings by a gentle knock on the door. "Hey, Gogo? Are you okay in there?"

Gogo gulped and took a deep breath in an attempt to calm her heart from beating its way out of her chest. "U-u-uh yeah. I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay. Just checking."

 _Crap._

What was she going to do? It _was_ their anniversary after all, and she _did_ owe Tadashi for surprising her with the cruise. But on the other hand, she felt completely out of her comfort zone in this thing. It may not have been hideous, but she was quite sure it still looked ridiculous on her, and she had absolutely no desire to embarrass herself in front of her husband at the moment.

"Gogo? Are you sure you're okay? Do you need anything?"

"No, no, I'm fine. I'm, uh, I'm coming out."

 _Damn it all to hell._

She took another deep breath, shakily clasped the door handle, and slowly turned it, opening the door just a tiny crack.

"I thought you said you were coming out."

"I _am_ ," Gogo replied irritably, causing an amused look to settle on Tadashi's face.

"Then…why aren't you?"

"I'm about to – give me a minute," the woman growled.

"You've been saying that for at least the past ten minutes," Tadashi answered, a curious smile creeping upon his lips.

"No, I haven't."

" _Yes_ , you have."

"Don't argue with me, _Teddykins_."

He grimaced. "Aunt Cass hasn't called me that since I was five!"

"Liar," she retorted, smirking. "I heard her call you that two days ago."

"You should get your hearing checked."

"I could hear it all the way across the house."

Tadashi indignantly grabbed the handle on his side of the door and tugged, grinning madly in spite of himself. He was suddenly met with resistance. "Wha – why are you still holding the door closed?" he laughed.

"I'm not!"

" _Yes you are_!"

"I. Am. No – _oof_!"

With a firm yank, Tadashi finally managed to wrench the door free from Gogo's unyielding grasp and sent it flying open. "Gogo, what is up with you right no _wwwhoa_."

He froze.

She could've sworn his jaw was about to fall off.

They just stood there in complete silence for a few seconds – a shell-shocked Tadashi simply gawking at her incredulously, and a beyond mortified Gogo crossing her arms over her chest self-consciously in an attempt to preserve some shred of dignity.

"Wha—"

"Honey made me buy it," Gogo blurted out before she could stop herself. Her face was on fire. "She went on and on about how I needed to own some kind of sexy underwear because we're married and I'm supposed to have at least one thing or some crap and it's our anniversary and I told her it was a stupid idea but then she started crying because she's freaking pregnant and I just…"

She continued rambling on in a frenzy, but Tadashi wasn't paying attention.

Well, he _was_ , but most definitely _not_ to his wife's voice.

His eyes roamed over her hungrily, devouring the sight before him as if he was starving and couldn't get enough of it. True, Tadashi had obviously seen his wife in less than what she was wearing now on multiple occasions, but oh _God_ , did this ever accentuate her figure in ways he'd never thought possible. She'd never been much of a lace person, but something about the simple black frills bordering her skin was driving every nerve in Tadashi's body mad with desire. His Leiko had always been one _very_ attractive woman, but _this_ was something else…

Gogo, meanwhile, was now mostly oblivious to her husband's reaction, still spewing out more complaints about Honey's meddling. Somewhere in the middle of her panicked rant she'd squeezed her eyes shut to avoid looking at Tadashi, so she completely missed him start slowly walking towards her. She continued her angry rambling, her voice growing louder by the second, until something warm and soft crashed into her lips and suddenly rendered her speechless.

He pulled away a few seconds later, eyes half-lidded and chest panting. "You look…really hot," he breathed.

They paused, silently gazing into each other's eyes.

And then suddenly he was moving his head forward – or was _she_ the one who moved? – and their mouths collided again in another searing kiss. Tadashi's strong arms crushed her body so tightly against his that Gogo could barely breathe, but she didn't care. His hands were _everywhere_ – tangling in her hair, caressing her back, running up and down her thighs – sending a tidal wave of sensations flooding through her nerves and almost making her knees buckle underneath her. He started stumbling backward, his lips never once breaking contact. Somewhere along the way Tadashi's shirt ended up on the floor, and before the two of them knew what was happening, the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed and they fell onto the sheets in a jumble of limbs.

The fall tore their lips apart for a moment, giving them a chance to gulp in some much-needed breaths of air. Gogo moved her mouth as if to say something, but before she could, Tadashi pulled the rest of her body onto the bed and rolled her over so he was on top of her. He closed the gap between them again with a desperate groan. His tongue ran eagerly between her lips and she parted them willingly, moaning into his mouth as her tongue entwined with his. They continued like that for several long moments until Tadashi broke away again and began leaving a blazing hot trail of sumptuous kisses down her neck, across her torso, over her hips, against her thighs, and all the way down her legs to finally rest his lips between her feet. He paused there for a second, his fingers gently tracing swirling patterns against Gogo's ankles and causing shivers to ripple across her skin. She giggled slightly when he finally started planting soft kisses beneath the arches of her feet. But the giggles swiftly faded into a low moan when Tadashi began caressing the inside of her ankles with his warm tongue. Gogo wanted to sit up and bring his body crashing back into hers right then and there, but she instead waited as he dragged his moist lips torturously slowly up her legs. A not-so-quiet whine escaped her throat when Tadashi stopped to cover her thighs in a blanket of wet kisses, gradually moving upward until his mouth was against her hips and then her belly button, ending just below her ribcage. He resumed dragging his mouth the rest of the way across her chest and up her neck to finally approach her own mouth once more.

"Holy _hell_ , Tadashi," she gasped, plunging her fingers into his hair and raking them against his scalp.

He groaned against her lips and leaned forward as if to capture them in his own once more, but he instead merely brushed his mouth teasingly against hers. She grunted in frustration and bit his lower lip before he could pull away. Tadashi shuddered involuntarily and responded by running the tip of his tongue over Gogo's upper lip. She whined impatiently and tugged his face downward, once again smashing his hot lips against hers. Their tongues tangled together once more, each tasting the other thoroughly as they moaned eagerly into each other's mouths.

When they broke apart again, Gogo tilted her head to bury her face in Tadashi's neck. She could feel the hum of pleasure in his throat vibrate against her mouth as she placed tender kisses down his neck to his shoulder. When her lips reached his collarbone, she ran her hands across the length of his toned chest and abdomen, stopping just below his belly button before pushing them back upward again. She slid her hands underneath his arms to his shoulder blades and dragged her fingernails down the skin of his back, eliciting a primal growl of satisfaction from Tadashi's throat. He pressed his body closer to hers and cupped her head in his hands, tilting it towards his face so that he could once again ghost his mouth against hers in a series of tantalizing almost-kisses. Her tongue eventually jutted out and caught his, and they closed the space between them in another dizzying lip-lock.

The next time he pulled away, Tadashi began trailing soft kisses across Gogo's jaw to the space just below her left ear. He nipped playfully at her earlobe and caressed the skin beneath it with gentle strokes of his tongue. Whimpering helplessly in response, she arched her body into his while clinging desperately to his shoulder blades. Meanwhile, Tadashi trailed his mouth down Gogo's throat, softly scraping his teeth against her skin as he made his way towards her shoulder. When he approached, he began tracing the firm line of her collarbone with the tip of his tongue again until he reached her clavicle. Gogo let out another feeble whimper when he dipped his tongue into the hollow just below her throat, and he replied by nicking her skin with his teeth and sliding his hands down her sides to grasp her hips. She returned her hands to his head to thread her fingers sensuously through his dark hair as she lifted her knees and gently wrapped her legs around his own hips, straddling him. Tadashi moaned heavily in response, then started trailing soft bites up her neck to her opposite ear, where he sucked lightly on the space between her jaw and her earlobe. When he bit down on the sensitive skin there, she gasped in surprise, digging her fingernails deeper into his back to steady herself as her body arched involuntarily into his once more. With another groan, Tadashi dragged his lips down Gogo's jaw to her mouth, finally recapturing her soft lips in yet another shiver-inducing kiss. She sighed into his own mouth as his tongue entwined with hers yet again.

Gogo could scarcely help the strangled whine that emerged from her throat when Tadashi finally broke away for air. She glanced up at her husband almost pleadingly, as if she couldn't bear to let him go in that moment. Tadashi's face softened at her expression and he lifted his hands to tenderly cup her face in his palms. He kissed her lightly on the lips before pulling away again to look down at her lovingly. The unabashed adoration brimming in his eyes was almost too much for Gogo's heart to handle. A lump rose in her throat and hot tears began welling up behind her eyelids despite her best efforts to stop them.

How had _she_ , of all people, been lucky enough to marry _him_?

Tadashi's expression instantly changed to one of alarm upon noticing the tears trickling down his wife's cheeks. "Leiko? What's wrong?"

She sniffed, shaking her head. "Nothing. I'm just…" She trailed off and absent-mindedly started tracing swirling patterns across Tadashi's torso.

Her husband lightly brushed the tears away with his thumbs. "If you don't want to do this now, it's okay—"

"No, it's not that. I was just…thinking."

He tilted his head in curiosity. "About what?"

Gogo paused a second before speaking again. "About how I still can't believe I'm married to you." She glanced back up at him then.

He merely gazed down at her thoughtfully, saying nothing. Then, after a brief moment, the edges of his lips curled into a soft smile.

"What?" Gogo asked shyly, suddenly feeling self-conscious again.

"You're _so_ beautiful."

She blushed in spite of herself. "You're a dork," she managed to croak.

He chuckled, leaning his forehead against hers. "Why? Because I think you're the most gorgeous woman on the planet?"

"See, it's lines like that that prove my point."

Tadashi laughed and placed a tiny kiss on her nose. "You really do look sexy, though," he murmured.

"Yeah, I pretty much figured that out when you practically jumped on me."

He chuckled again and lifted his head away to peer down at her figure lying beneath him. "It suits you," he said in a much huskier tone, tracing circles on her skin just below her ribcage. His smile suddenly twisted into a mischievous smirk. "Too bad it'll have to come off."

"Are you kidding? I've been wanting to get out of this thing since I put it on."

Tadashi's smirk broadened. "Well, I can most _definitely_ help with that," he replied throatily, moving his mouth to whisper seductively into her ear. "Where should I start?"

She grinned. "You can start by turning out the light."

He stretched his arm above the headboard to flick the switch on the wall, but Gogo suddenly stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

"Wait!" she cried.

Tadashi lowered his arm, furrowing his brow in confusion. "What?"

She gazed intently into his warm brown eyes for a long moment before speaking.

"I love you," she finally whispered.

His face broke into another gentle smile, his eyes aglow with devotion. "I know," he murmured back.

Then he turned out the light, and the darkness settled over them.

* * *

 _Warmth._

It was the first thing he felt upon waking up that morning. Warmth from the sunlight streaming through the porthole of their cabin, and warmth from the figure snuggled comfortably against his body. Tadashi rubbed his eyes to clear the sleep away before glancing down at the mop of dark hair leaning on his chest. His mouth curled into a gentle smile. He loved waking up like this, with his wife cuddling him tightly like he was an oversized teddy bear, and he just having the opportunity to quietly drink up the tender moment before she awoke. A few times in the past she had questioned him as to why he'd decided to choose her when he could've had his pick of the lot. Gazing down at his wife now, he honestly couldn't imagine sharing a moment like this with anyone _but_ her. She was perfect. Well, maybe not entirely, but to Tadashi, his Leiko was as close to perfect as anyone could get. And that was just fine with him.

He threaded his fingers through her hair as he felt her stir. A few moments later her body shifted, and suddenly, bleary brown eyes were blinking up at him through a curtain of dark bangs.

"Hi," Tadashi whispered, grinning.

"Mmmfff," was Gogo's only reply before burying her face back into her husband's chest.

He chuckled at her response. "Morning to you too, sleepyhead."

Without so much as a glance upward, Gogo grabbed their blanket and pulled it over her head.

Tadashi burst out laughing. God, she was so adorable sometimes without meaning to be. Not that she'd ever admit that.

"Wilf yoomf shuff upf!" a muffled voice whined beneath the covers.

"What did you say?"

The blanket came flying off to reveal a rather cranky face scowling up at him. Tadashi bit his lip to contain his laughter.

"I _said_ , will you shut up! I'm trying to go back to sleep!" Gogo slammed her head back down onto her husband's chest, bringing the covers with her.

"Aw, come on, Leiko," Tadashi teased. "It's no fun the morning after if all your wife does is hide from you."

" _Leef meeff alonumph_!"

Smirking, he grabbed the edge of the blanket and whipped it off Gogo's head once more. She groaned exasperatedly against his ribcage before her head snapped up again.

"You just don't know when to stop, do you?"

Tadashi snorted, his smirk broadening. "You're one to talk, if last night is anything to go by."

She slapped him hard on the chest.

"OWW!"

"Serves you right," Gogo muttered. "Last night was mostly your fault anyway."

"I didn't hear you complaining. In fact, what I _did_ hear was a _lot_ different from com – _OWW_! _God_ , Leiko! That _hurt_!"

She folded her hands against his chest and propped her chin up on her knuckles. "Good," she replied with a devious smirk of her own. "It was supposed to."

Tadashi rolled his eyes, still wincing. "Thanks a lot."

Her grin broadened. "You're welcome."

He grabbed her face in his hands and pulled her into a brief kiss.

"Geez, we can't even have a little spat without you getting all hot and bothered," Gogo quipped when they broke apart.

"This wouldn't exactly be the first time," he murmured before capturing her mouth once more. She felt his body rising, making to roll her over again, but her hands pinned his shoulders to the bed, preventing him from moving.

"Oh no, mister. You're not getting away with that again," she laughed as her knees pressed into his sides.

"I thought _you_ were going back to sleep."

"I _am_ , nerd." And with that, Gogo laid her warm body over Tadashi's again and nestled her face snugly in his chest, shutting her eyes.

Tadashi placed his chin atop his wife's head. "You're gonna have to get up eventually, though," he said, trailing his fingers up and down her spine.

She purred contentedly in response and snuggled closer. "Can't we just stay here like this all day?" she mumbled, her lips tickling his skin.

"As tempting as that sounds, I didn't pay for this cruise just to spend the entire time in bed."

"You're such a killjoy."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Gogo lifted her head once more to stick her tongue out at him. Tadashi caught her off guard by drawing her in for yet another kiss. This time they lingered longer, expertly exploring each other's mouths. Then she felt his hands slowly drifting lower and she pulled away before her husband could take their current activity any further.

Tadashi pouted, exaggeratedly jutting his lip out in that adorably ridiculous way of his when she broke the kiss. Gogo chuckled in response and patted his cheek gently. "Next time, Teddykins," she whispered. "You gotta let a girl rest first."

He sighed in resignation and allowed his wife to settle atop him once more. "So," he queried softly after a moment's silence, "are we just gonna stay here or what?"

"For now," Gogo murmured into his chest.

"We'll miss breakfast."

"Order room service."

Tadashi sighed again. "All right, you win," he conceded. "But tomorrow we have to get up early because I booked that dolphin swim."

"Okay."

They lay there in a comfortable silence for a few moments. Tadashi listened to the soft sound of Gogo's breaths before speaking again.

"Hey, Leiko?"

"Mmm?"

He buried his nose in her hair. "I love you."

She tilted her head back to gaze into his eyes yet again, a tiny grin dancing across her lips. "I know," she whispered back. And with that she lay back down, comfortably resting in her husband's arms.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Sooo did that sort of make up for my lack of updates? Yes? No? Please leave reviews! I love them. Thanks to **KateMarie999** for always helping me write pretty much anything (the Honeyzilla superhero line in particular was inspired by discussions we had), and thanks to you all for reading! I've never written anything in M territory before but I figured I'd better up the rating just in case, although I am pretty adamant about not writing anything more explicit than this. I did have in mind an **epilogue** , but I didn't have the chance to add it in time to submit this fic for the Secret Santa thing. I may do it later if you beg me to ;) Anyway, happy new year, and may the Force be with you! _


End file.
